Ironía
by AimeCristel
Summary: Por años ellos se fueron indiferentes. Lo único que tenían en común Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy era su falta de interés por los asuntos de los demás. Entonces, ¿cómo es qué terminaron envueltos el uno en la vida del otro? CAP.06
1. Rose Weasley

**Ironía**

**01**

_Cuando Hugo se acercó a ella esa mañana, Rose Weasley supo que su hermano pretendía algo. Tal vez era esa extraña mirada en sus ojos, o tal vez era el hecho de que – por sus lazos de sangre – lo conocía como a la palma de su mano._

_Sea lo que fuere ella no pensaba solapar más su holgazanería, ya estaba cansada de ayudarle con sus trabajos, estaba harta de llenar decenas de pergaminos con información para que al final Hugo no se dignara siquiera a leerla y entregara sus deberes así, sin más, sin tomar en cuenta su esfuerzo. No, definitivamente no lo haría más. _

_Sin embargo, le interesaba saber de qué se trataba esta vez, así que preguntó:_

- Y bien, ¿qué quieres?

- Uy…que ruda.

- No pretendía sonar así _– se disculpó la pelirroja_. – Pero cada que te acercas con esa cara de "no rompo un plato" me entran escalofríos.

- Ese es tu problema Rose, no sabes confiar en las personas.

_Sí, de eso ya había sido acusada antes. Su madre había tenido una larga conversación con ella, el tipo de conversación dirigida a "debes hacer amigos y confiar en las personas". _

_El interior de la chica rugió. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser una antisocial de ultranza, así como su hermano no tenía la culpa de ser simpático a mares. El carácter era algo sobre lo que no se podía influir – pensó ella – así como no se podía decidir ser delgado, alto o tener la piel de un determinado color._

_Miró a su hermano y pensó sus únicas similitudes eran los ojos azules que poseían ambos y el apellido. No podían jactarse de ser físicamente parecidos, tal como lo eran entre sí todos los Weasley's, por el contrario, mientras Hugo había heredado la cabellera castaña de su madre, ella poseía una melena pelirroja que la caracterizaba como una Weasley, mientras la piel de su hermano siempre parecía bañada por el sol, la de ella lucía una palidez inusual; se podría decir que Hugo era el mejor parecido de los dos: tenía músculos fuertes, pero rasgos suaves, y además era larguirucho, tanto que a pesar de ser su hermano menor, ya le excedía por al menos diez centímetros de altura._

_Luego, pensó en ella. Con su melena rojiza, sus comunes ojos azules, sus rasgos no tan delicados y esa palidez "poco saludable" que la caracterizaba. No se consideraba a sí misma "fea", pero simplemente se definía como "común", si a eso se le aunaba su carácter antisocial y su poca disposición a confiar en otros, el resultado era…_

- Un completo fiasco.

- ¿Perdón?

- He dicho que soy un completo fiasco. – _declaró ella con la mayor serenidad que pudo._

- No quise decir eso Rose, lo siento. – _se disculpó su hermano consternado._

- No, perdóname tú – _le sonrió la chica_ – me he alterado sin razón. ¿Qué querías decirme?

- De hecho venía a invitarte a una reunión que se va a organizar esta noche en la Sala de Menesteres.

_Rose se sorprendió. Si la reunión iba a llevarse a cabo en la Sala de Menesteres, significaba que sus asistentes estaban relacionados de alguna forma con el antiguo "ejército de Dumbledore", pues sólo unos pocos tenían conocimiento de cómo acceder a la sala, eso significaba que estarían "seguros" de miradas extrañas._

- ¿Quiénes asistirán?

- Ya sabes, los de siempre – _enumeró_ – James, Albus, Lily, Will y yo, cada uno de nosotros podrá llevar a los acompañantes que desee, obviamente les vendaremos los ojos para que no se enteren como llegar a la Sala de Menesteres – _tranquilizó Hugo a su hermana. _

- Pero aún así es peligroso llevar compañía, ¿qué tal si descubren como encontrar la sala?

- No te preocupes Rose, ya tomamos todas las precauciones.

_La pelirroja miró a su hermano con suspicacia. Desde luego que estaba preocupada. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? – se preguntó – Desde antes que Victory se graduara de Hogwarts el grupo de amigos había hecho una promesa: constituirían la "Sociedad Mágica Secreta" (SMS) a la cual sólo tendrían acceso los mejores magos y brujas de Hogwarts, su lugar de reunión sería el aula de menesteres y jamás debían revelar su ubicación a nadie._

- ¿Y qué opina James? – _él, como presidente de la SMS y poseedor del mapa del merodeador, debía dar su consentimiento expreso._

- Está de acuerdo, de hecho va a llevar a una chica – _silbó_ – Liza Kennedy, sí que es guapa esa chica.

_Rose entornó los ojos. _

- Está bien, iré. Pero no llevaré a nadie – _advirtió._

- Como prefieras. – _encogió los hombros._

- ¿Y tú a quién vas a llevar?

- Aún no lo sé…Lily llevará a dos amigas de Hufflepuff, Albus llevará a un compañero de Ravenclaw, Will invitará a su prima que también va en esa casa y Liza es de Slytherin, así que veamos – _contó_ – son dos de cada casa, sólo falta uno de slytherin, así que creo que invitaré a Scorpius Malfoy.

_La pelirroja estuvo a punto de escupir parte de su cerveza de mantequilla. _

- ¿Y por qué él? – _preguntó_ – casi ni lo conocemos.

- No sé, parece un chico "legal" como se dice. Hace unos días lo vi salvando a unos de primero de unos bravucones y me pareció que no era tan malo.

- Pues claro que salvó a los de primero, es su deber como prefecto.

- ¿Es envidia eso que oigo en tu voz?

_Rose sintió deseos de gritar que el que ella no hubiera sido elegida como prefecta no quería decir que sintiera envidia de Scorpius Malfoy, que sí lo era._

- Claro que no. – _Respondió _– Sólo aclaro que ese tal Malfoy no es ningún héroe.

- Tal vez no lo sea, pero es muy discreto, jamás se mete en donde no lo llaman y me parece agradable, sobre todo para ser buscador del equipo de Slytherin.

- Buscador suplente – _lo corrigió la pelirroja._

- Lo que sea.

- Debí suponerlo, a ti te agrada cualquiera que tenga que ver con el quidditch…

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Si lo es.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Por qué odias a Malfoy?

- No lo odio, es sólo que…me pone de nervios.

- Pues hoy es el día perfecto para que se te quite la manía que le tienes.

- Iré, pero ni creas que me acercaré a ese fenómeno. – _fue lo último que dijo Rose Weasley antes de abandonar la sala común de Gryffindor, ir a su dormitorio y enterrar la nariz en otro volumen más de "Hechizos terribles y como utilizarlos"_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta nueva historia que estoy iniciando, aclaro que los capítulos serán cortos con el propósito de no tardar tanto en actualizar, aunque no prometo nada porque estoy llevando otro fic a cuestas, jajaja **;D** de todas formas pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que les agrade esta historia centrada en la "nueva generación", ya que nada está escrito sobre ellos se puede dar rienda suelta a la imaginación ¿no?

_Cualquier comentario, duda o crítica lo recibiré gustosa por medio de sus reviews._

Atte.**Aimé**

"_**Dejar reviews cuesta menos que ir a terapia psicológica"**_


	2. Fiesta a la media noche

**Ironía**

**02**

_Hay veces en la vida que sabes a la perfección quien eres y dónde estás parado. Esa, desafortunadamente, no era la ocasión para Scorpius Malfoy._

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? –_ eso era justo lo que se preguntaba mientras examinaba con discreción a las personas a su alrededor. Junto a él había un par de insípidas Hufflepuff, una rubia y la otra morena, y con la pelirroja Lily Potter lucían como un trío de Barbie's, a su lado se encontraban William __Cabott y Albus Potter conversando alegremente con un par de Ravenclaws cuyos nombres no recordaba._

_Hugo Weasley, su anfitrión, había tenido que salir "por un minuto" por lo que estaba solo, en medio de desconocidos y sintiéndose como un perfecto idiota. Tratando de distraerse un poco giró la cabeza y otro lado del salón divisó al mayor de los Potter coqueteando descaradamente con Liza Kennedy, una slytherin como él. Una de las más hermosas._

_Liza le sonrió a modo de saludo, y él comprendió porque la chica era tan popular: tenía largos cabellos de un rubio dorado tan intenso que parecía imposible, unos agudos ojos color avellana y unas proporciones físicas por demás…tentadoras – reflexionó Scorpius sin poder encontrar la palabra para definirla. Ciertamente era muy hermosa, pero jamás había cruzado con ella más de un par de palabras, por lo que le era imposible decir si su carácter e inteligencia asemejaban a su belleza._

_El chico salió de sus meditaciones cuando a lo lejos se oyó:_

- ¡Ya llegó el alma de la fiesta!

_Él conocía esa voz. – pensó - Pertenecía a Hugo Weasley o "el idiota sonriente" – como él le apodaba. Ni siquiera se giró para mirarlo, como los demás lo hicieron. Ya tenía suficiente de los Potter y los Weasley para un solo día; sin embargo se sentía obligado a saludarlo ya que él era el verdadero anfitrión de la reunión. Ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado la invitación._

- ¿Por qué saliste? – _preguntó James_ – Eso de dejar solos a tus invitados no es nada cortés.

- Lo siento – _dijo Hugo disculpándose con todos en general, pero con Scorpius en particular_ – es que tenía que regresar por alguien – _dijo dando un paso de lado y revelando a la persona oculta tras de él._

_El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos segundos, de repente Scorpius recordó el porqué había aceptado la invitación del "idiota sonriente", allí estaba su razón: Rose Weasley. _

* * *

- Hola – _saludó la gryffindor tímidamente mirando brevemente a cada uno de los asistentes. Los segundos le parecieron eternos al Sly, quien esperaba impacientemente su turno._

_De pronto se encontró mirando de frente sus ojos azules, esos inquietantes ojos que parecían leer directamente de tu alma. El rubio se paralizó, ni él mismo entendía su reacción, pero sabía que eso sólo le pasaba cuando estaba en presencia Rose Weasley. _

- Hola – _la saludó lo más firmemente que pudo, con un gesto de indiferencia._

_La pelirroja hizo un ligero ademán - respondiendo a su saludo - y se retiró a uno de los mullidos sillones de la habitación para leer un libro de bolsillo que llevaba con ella. _

_A Scorpius le divirtió la conducta de Rose, parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que la gente pensara de ella y por eso la envidiaba. En realidad no comprendía que era lo que le intrigaba de esa pelirroja. _

_¿Intrigarle? … No, él era un hombre obsesionado._

_En pocas horas Scorpius había llegado a conocer más de la familia Potter que lo que había logrado en los cinco años que llevaba en Hogwarts, ahora sabía que James Potter tenía un peculiar sentido del humor, que a Lily le gustaba soltar comentarios inoportunos de vez en cuando y que Albus era, al parecer, el más reservado de la familia. _

_Sin embargo, seguía teniendo el mismo conocimiento de los Weasley. Había corroborado que Hugo parecía reunir a todos a su alrededor como un imán y que Rose sólo estaba interesada en los libros, o eso parecía…_

- ¡Ey, Rose! –_ gritó la hufflepuff morena arrebatándole el libro de entre las manos_ – Saca la nariz de los libros y vive un poco. – _se mofó_

- Devuélveme el libro, por favor – _pidió la gryffindor lo más cortésmente que pudo._

_Scorpius miró la escena con interés: la morena alejaba el libro y se ponía de puntillas para hacer imposible que la pelirroja lo alcanzara. Rose tenía cara de pocos amigos, era obvio que a la chica no le gustaban las bromas tanto como a su hermano._

- Estoy a ocho páginas de terminarlo, devuélvemelo por favor. – _repitió ella tendiéndole la mano._

_La morena hufflepuff – cuyo nombre seguía desconociendo – sonrió con malignidad. Viró a la derecha y arrojó el libro al fuego._

- ¡Oops! Creo que te quedarás sin conocer el final. – _rió la chica._

_Rose uso el mayor "poder" que poseía y con sus maravillosos ojos azules fulminó a la morena con la mirada. No sólo la chica, sino todos en la habitación se congelaron._

- Julie, discúlpate. – _suplicó Lily Potter acercándose a su amiga._

- ¿Porqué tengo que disculparme con ella? – _dijo soberbiamente_ – sólo es una presuntuosa que ser cree mejor que todo el mundo, ya es tiempo de que alguien la ponga en su lugar.

_Rose soltó una ligera risa._

- ¿Crees que tu actitud infantil me está dando una lección? – _preguntó _– Se nota que no tienes imaginación. – _dijo con tranquilidad. Luego volteó a ver a su hermano y le sonrió_ – Lamento haber arruinado tu fiesta, mejor me voy.

_Nadie hizo un intento por detenerla. Hasta Scorpius Malfoy sabía que nadie era capaz de detener a esa mujer tan testaruda cuando se proponía algo. _

- Espera Rose, te acompaño. – _se ofreció Will Cabott al momento, saliendo detrás de la pelirroja._

_El ambiente se puso muy denso después de que Rose salió. Parecía que todos evitaban mirarse unos a otros, aunque nadie dejaba de culpar a la "encantadora" Julie por arruinar el ambiente. La hufflepuff por su parte no parecía sentirse culpable en lo absoluto y eso irritaba aun más a todos._

_Sin Rose en el lugar su presencia ya no tenía sentido, pensó el rubio. Caminó hacia Hugo y se despidió brevemente, nadie pareció percatarse de que abandonaba el lugar; ni siquiera él le prestaba mucha atención al camino que seguía. – suspiró – Estaba agotado, aunque de alguna extraña manera sentía que acudir a la reunión no había sido una total pérdida de tiempo. Al menos había podido verla…_

- No Will…ahora no, alguien podría vernos.

_Scorpius se paró en seco. Él conocía esa voz, vaya si la conocía…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, gracias por acompañarme en este segundo capítulo **;D** confesaré que podría haber actualizado antes, pero el capítulo no me convencía, así que prácticamente tuve que reescribirlo y por eso tardé **:P** pero espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, si así fue entonces estaré gustosa de recibir sus reviews y cualquier comentario que puedan darme para mejorar.

Hasta pronto, besos.

Atte.**Aimé**

**P.D.**

Visiten el foro "Príncipes de Hogwarts", la dirección está en mi profile **:D**

"_**Dejar reviews equivale a una hora en el gimnasio"**_


	3. Al descubierto

**Ironía**

**03**

_El corazón de Rose se detuvo por unos instantes al oír esas pisadas alejándose. ¿Acaso alguien los había visto a ella y a Will besándose?_

- "Idiota." –_ se reprochó internamente_

_Se sentía como una__ estúpida por dar semejante escena justo en medio del pasillo, donde había tan poca intimidad, pero simplemente no lo había podido evitar _– pensó –_ Cuando Will la tomó de la mano al salir de la sala de Menesteres, la miró a los ojos y le dijo que le habría encantado abofetear a Julie por lo que le había hecho, ella no pudo más y se lanzó a sus brazos. En realidad hizo más que lanzarse a sus brazos. Mucho más..._

**-- Flashback --**

- Will – _susurró lacónicamente cuando el la estrujó en sus brazos._

- Todo el día he deseado hacer esto. – _musitó el chico._

_Al ver que su novio respondía tan enérgicamente a su abrazo, se animó a enredar sus piernas en las caderas de él, pe__rmitiendo que Will pusiera las manos en sus muslos y la cargara. Jamás hubiera creído que tuviera esa habilidad gimnástica, siendo que ella era pésima para los deportes._

- Rose, amor…bésame.

_Luego, cuando el chico le hizo esa petición ella perdió la cabeza. Humedeció sus labios y los separó invitándolo a él a que la besara. Como lo imaginaba, su novio capto de inmediato la indirecta y se sumergió en su boca, llenándola de sensaciones placenteras __y deliciosas._

- No Will…ahora no, alguien podría vernos.

- ¿Quién crees que estaría a estas horas de la noche merodeando por los pasillos? – _preguntó enterrando el rostro en el cuello de su novia y besándolo._

- No lo sé… - _susurró la pelirroja entre un jadeo de placer_ – Nosotros.

_El chico soltó una carcajada y pasó una mano por sus cabellos oscuros. Luego extendió la mano hasta la melena pelirroja de ella y la desordenó un poco._

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Eres demasiado ocurrente. – dijo _Will depositando a Rose con cuidado en el suelo_ – Y demasiado encantadora. – _indicó besando en la coronilla a su novia._

- Deberías parar de besarme – _bromeó la chica_ – se supone que tienes que regresar a la fiesta.

- Sabes que preferiría quedarme contigo – _dijo algo frustrado._

- ¿Y si alguien sospecha?

- ¿Tanto te importaría que supieran que sales conmigo? Jamás había pensado que te avergonzaras de mí…

_Rose colocó una de sus manos en el rostro de Will y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de angustia._

- Jamás me avergonzaría de ti. – _declaró _– Nunca.

El chico sonrió mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

- Esa es mi chica. – _dijo tomándola por la cintura_ – Pero sigo sin entender el porqué hay que escondernos.

- Sabes de sobra que todos se entrometerían en nuestros asuntos y que tus "fans" no dejarían de molestarme.

- ¿Fans? – _preguntó sonriendo_ – ¿Cuáles fans?

- ¡Todas las chicas de la casa!

- No todas las chicas de la casa me idolatran, solo las dos cuartas partes… - _rió._

- Vanidoso. – _gruño divertida la pelirroja volviéndose a acercar al chico para besarlo por última vez en la noche._

_Fue allí cuando su corazón se detuvo. Cua__ndo oyó esas pisadas alejándose. Primero eran lentas, luego fueron veloces. Alguien corriendo, alejándose del lugar._

**-- Fin del flashback --**

- Alguien nos vio. – _musitaron Rose y Will al unísono._

- ¿Quién pudo haber sido? – _preguntó ella preocupada._ – Regresa a la Sala de Menesteres para ver si alguien falta.

- Tranquilízate. Creo que es mejor que se enteren, esto tarde o temprano se iba a saber.

- ¡Pero no quería que fuera de esta forma! – _Exclamó ella_ – Quería que tú y yo se los dijéramos juntos.

- Calma linda. - _dijo él acariciando su mejilla_ – Iré a ver si eso quieres, pero no pongas esa cara.

_Rose abrazó a su novio._

- Yo iré sola a la Sala Común, apresúrate.

_Will la miró por última vez y le deseó __dulces sueños. Iría a investigar si alguno de sus amigos los había visto o si, por el contrario, se trataba de un extraño. Lo cual resultaría mucho, mucho peor…_

* * *

_Cuando Rose llegó a su Sala Común estaba pálida como__ el papel y temblaba como si se tratara de una hoja al viento. Sentía los latidos de su corazón se disparados, moviendo involuntariamente todo su cuerpo._

- "Calma Rose." - _se dijo a sí misma_ – "Seguramente era un chiquillo asustadizo de primero. No se atreverá a decir nada."

_Pero el pensar que quien los había pillado a Will y a ella besándose era un "novato" no la tranquilizaba en nada. Esos mocosos de primer año podían ser increíblemente indiscretos._

- "¿Pero y si era alguien conocido?" _– le rebatió su consciencia._

- Imposible. – _se respondió a sí misma, poco convencida._

- "¿Y si se trataba de Dominique o Louis?"

- Esos chicos no saben mantener la boca cerrada… - _musitó con preocupación la chica mientras entraba al dormitorio femenino y se cambiaba de ropas._ - Si se entera Victoire no me dejará en paz.

_Pensó en su bellísima prima: mayor que ella, recién graduada e irremediablemente enamorada de Teddy Lupin. Tal vez no sería tan terrible si se enteraba._ – "Ella mejor que nadie sabe lo que es estar enamorada." – _meditó sintiéndose más serena_ – "Si las cosas se ponen mal Victoire saldrá en mi defensa"

_Y vaya si necesitaría un defensor para lo que le esperaba si su enorme familia se enteraba de que llevaba un año saliendo con William __Cabott._

_No es que fuera un delito, al contrario, Will era como de la familia. Sus padres conocían a los de él desde los tiempos en que ellos estudiaban en Hogwarts y sabían que la familia Cabott era buena y honorable. _

_El problema no era la familia de él, sino la suya. Los Weasley's eran una "tribu" muy amplia: Sus padres, sus abuelos, seis tíos directos por parte de padre con sus respectivos cónyuges e innumerables primos (entre otros parientes más) formaban el clan Weasley, eran una familia encantadora, de eso no había duda, pero todos y cada uno de sus integrantes eran curiosos y entrometidos, les encantaba meterse en la vida de los demás y dar "consejos" de sobre como manejarla._

_Pues bien, ella no necesitaba que su familia le dijera como llevar su vida ni que camino deberían seguir sus relaciones amorosas. Ya tenía suficiente con ser "la rara" de la familia como para que también se entrometieran en sus asuntos. Los amaba a todos y cada uno, adoraba sus peculiaridades y no los cambiaría por nada, pero prefería esperar para hablarles de su relación con Will._

_Ya habían ocultado por un año su noviazgo y faltaban menos de dos para que se graduaran de Hogwars. Si podían resistir hasta entonces se lo anunciarían a todo el mundo el día de la graduación. _

_Sólo esperaba poder esperar hasta entones._

- Por favor – _rogó la gryffindor una vez que estuvo metida entre sus sábanas_ – Que nadie revele nuestro secreto…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, les agradezco que me acompañen en este tercer capítulo, como verán esta vez estuvo narrado desde la perspectiva de Rose **:D** supongo que ya sabrán quien vio la escena romántica, las cosas se ponen interesantes, yo misma me estoy comiendo las uñas de la emoción **;D**

Por favor, ayúdenme a mejorar como escritora enviándome sus reviews con cualquier sugerencia o comentario, les aseguro que todas sus opiniones son un tesoro para mí.

Si es posible participen en el foro _"Príncipes de Hogwarts"_ (la dirección está en mi _profile_).

Hasta el próximo capítulo, besos.

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

**Muchas gracias a:** Giselle Lestrange, Diluz, Istel, Natha, Nonelia, Tatiana-chan, Girasol.de.Luna, SelePotter, Lita Black, Videl, kar y sol potter black **por sus preciosos comentarios de los capítulos 1 y 2.**

"_**Dejar reviews **__**alivia el stress"**_


	4. Una pesadilla

**Ironía**

**04**

_No podía creer lo que había visto. Era una pesadilla, tenía que ser una pesadilla…_

_No. Lo que era una pesadilla era que él estuviera corriendo por los oscuros pasillos del colegio como si hubiera cometido una falta cuando su único error había sido estar en el lugar y momento equivocados._

_Su error había sido verla. Ver a Rose besando a ese…tipo, a ese miserable William Cabott, a esa apestosa escoria, a ese pedazo de basura…a ese…_

- ¡Diablos! –

_Se le estaban acabando los adjetivos, pero en cuando recordara más seguiría – se prometió Scorpius Malfoy. – Mientras tanto tenía dos opciones: seguir corriendo hasta su casa o regresar a ese pasillo y hacer valer su autoridad como prefecto que era._

_Bien podría darles un buen susto a esos "noviecitos" – sonrió el rubio ante tal idea – Si bien era cierto que se sentía atraído por Rose Weasley, también era cierto que ella no era la única chica de Hogwarts en la que se podía interesar, y que no pasaría lo que le restaba de vida suspirando por esa estúpida pelirroja._

_Si ella quería besuquearse con su asqueroso compañero gryffindor era su problema. Ni siquiera sabía porqué se sentía tan molesto. _- ¿Qué era lo que le había gustado de ella en primer lugar? _– se preguntó Scorpius recordando su primer encuentro con la gryffindor._

_Fue casi seis años atrás. En el andén._

_Estaba rodeada de su numerosa familia, tomada de la mano de su padre. Sonriente como nunca, ataviada con su uniforme de Hogwarts y librando una batalla contra su larga cabellera pelirroja que se negaba a permanecer ordenada. Se veía hermosa._

_Recordaba también como ella, al momento se subir al tren le dirigió una mirada de escrutinio. Sus ojos azules lo congelaron, jamás había sentido algo así. Era electricidad, electricidad pura._

_Fue justo en ese momento cuando lo supo. Rose Weasley era alguien especial._

- Oye, Malfoy, ¿por qué llegas tan temprano? – preguntó uno de sus compañeros de casa en cuando el rubio penetró el umbral de su sala común. – Pensé que te tardarías más en hacer tu ronda.

- Terminé más pronto de lo que pensaba. – explicó Scorpius lo más brevemente que pudo. No pretendía ir por ahí contando que ni siquiera había hecho su ronda de prefecto por acudir a una estúpida reunión de la "Sociedad Mágica Secreta". Vaya ridiculez.

- Ah, ya veo. Oye ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes de herbología? – Preguntó el chico un tanto impaciente – Es que no le entendí nada al chiflado de Longbottom.

El rubio giró hacia su locker, sacó un grueso pergamino y se lo tendió a su compañero.

- Claro, aquí tienes. Regrésamelo mañana, yo ya me voy a dormir.

- De acuerdo, gracias. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. – respondió Scorpius sabiendo de ante mano que para él esa noche no sería buena en lo absoluto.

* * *

_Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana y acariciaron su espalda desnuda. Desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a dormir con el torso descubierto, vestido únicamente con medio pijama. Ahora que había alcanzado casi los dieciséis años Scorpius simplemente no podía librarse de esa costumbre, ni quería hacerlo._

_Era agradable sentir el frío matutino y en algunos casos, la calidez del sol que entibiaba su piel._

_Ese día en particular resultaba aún más agradable, sobre todo por el sueño que el rubio estaba teniendo: unas manos femeninas acariciaban su espalda, besaban sus labios y le desordenaban el pelo, ah, pero no eran cualquier tipo de caricias, no. Estas caricias eran íntimas, invitantes. Los besos eran cálidos, tiernos._

_Aún entre sueños Scorpius trataba de ver el rostro de la mujer que lo trataba tan tierna y amorosamente_. ¿Quién era esa desconocida? – _se preguntaba_ - ¿Porqué no podía ver su rostro?

- Scorp…Scorpius, despierta.

_El rubio sintió que alguien lo sacudía. No quería despertarse, aun no estaba listo para esa parte del día._

- Hoy no pienso ir a la primera clase, déjame. – _dijo el sly lanzándole una de sus almohadas a su compañero y volviendo a taparse con las mantas._

- No puedes faltar Scorp, hoy toca práctica de campo.

- ¿Y?

- Recuerda que buscaremos los ingredientes para la poción de invisibilidad, la cual vale la mitad de nuestra calificación final.

_El chico se incorporó. Su compañero tenía razón, no era el mejor momento para tomarse el día libre._

- Está bien, me iré a duchar.

- Bajaré al Gran Comedor, no creo que tengas tiempo para desayunar, nos vemos en clase.

- Claro – _respondió Scorpius bostezando y bajando de la cama._

* * *

_Estaba sudando y jadeando. El esfuerzo que había requerido atravesar los jardines del Colegio para llegar a tiempo a su práctica de campo en el bosque prohibido había sido más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar._

- Buenos días Sr.Malfoy, que gusto que nos honre con su presencia. – _exclamó el profesor de pociones con sarcasmo._

_Varios chicos de gryffindor y otros cuantos de slytherin rieron._

- Lo siento profesor Crumley – _se disculpó Scorpius incorporándose al resto del grupo._

_El adusto profesor le entregó una hoja de papel con las instrucciones y dijo:_

- No ha sido el único en retrasarse. - _dijo mirando a Rose de reojo_ - La señorita Weasley llegó sólo un minuto antes que usted.

_Scorpius dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja. Casi sonrió al comprobar que ella también estaba agitada y sudando._

- Las parejas ya se han formado, así que supongo que usted y la señorita Weasley tendrán que hacer la búsqueda juntos.

_El rubio cruzó su mirada con la gryffindor. Ella esquivó su mirada, era la primera vez que veía que ella evitaba la mirada de alguien. ¿Por qué lucía tan nerviosa?_

- Bien, en marcha. _– dijo el profesor_ – tienen una hora para encontrar los ingredientes.

_Las parejas se dividieron y emprendieron la búsqueda. Rose y Scorpius hicieron lo mismo silenciosamente._

- Creo que de ese lado del bosque están las hojas de centinodia_ – dijo señalando hacia el lado oeste del bosque._

_La pelirroja lo miró, pero no parecía querer hablar de la poción._

- Malfoy… - _susurró quedamente_.

_El rubio sintió un escalofrío cuando oyó su voz._

- …Tenemos que hablar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, lo siento **:( **de nuevo tardé un poco más en actualizar (lo siento, es que esta semana fue de exámenes) pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena para todos ustedes y que les haya gustado este capítulo, si así fue, será un honor y privilegio recibir sus reviews con cualquier sugerencia o comentario **:D **les aseguro que todas sus opiniones son un tesoro para mí.

Si es posible participen en el foro "Príncipes de Hogwarts" **o** visiten mi blog (las direcciones están en mi **profile**).

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo, ¡les envío besos de chocolate para todos! **;D**

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

**Muchas gracias a:** Natys, Lucan Malfoy, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Giselle Lestrange, Diluz, Natha, Tatiana-chan, y sol potter black **por sus preciosos comentarios de los capítulos 1 y 2.**

"_**Recuerda: los reviews no muerden"**_


	5. Platica en el bosque prohibido

**Ironía**

**05**

_Estaba paralizada. No podía explicarlo, simplemente le costaba respirar, sus pies no le respondían y sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a emitir sonido. _

_Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa. Ni siquiera aquella vez en que su madre casi la había descubierto tomando su "giratiempo". Sin embargo en ese momento sentía que temblaba como gelatina._

_¿Qué le diría a Malfoy?_ – Pensó - _¿Cómo se suponía que debía explicarle que no debía de abrir la boca sobre lo que había visto la noche anterior?_

_Cuando Will se había acercado a ella en el desayuno diciéndole que el único que había salido de la Sala de Menesteres después de que ellos se marcharan había sido Scorpius Malfoy, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba._

_Desearía que hubiera sido cualquiera menos Scorpius Malfoy. Sabría perfectamente como controlar la situación si quien los hubiera visto fuera uno de sus conocidos, pero tratándose de Scorpius no sabía como actuar. A pesar de los años que llevaba en Hogwarts, sentía apenas y lo conocía. ¿Qué debía decirle?_

- ¿De qué se supone que tenemos que hablar? – _preguntó el rubio tras unos segundos de silencio._

_Rose se aclaró la garganta. ¿Cómo debía comenzar?_

- Pues…no sé por donde empezar – _musitó la gryffindor frotándose las manos nerviosamente. _– Ayer, después de que Will y yo nos fuimos de la reunión, al parecer te marchaste poco después que nosotros y puede que hayas visto…

- ¿Podrías ir directo al grano? _– interrumpió el rubio impaciente. –_ Si quieres saber si los vi a ti y a Cabott "intercambiando saliva" a mitad del pasillo, la respuesta es sí.

_Vaya, él si que era directo._

- Bien, ya lo suponía. – _dijo Rose tranquilamente. Al menos ahora se dejaría de rodeos y hablaría con claridad. _– No sé ni me importa porqué ayer no hiciste notar tu presencia, pero sea como sea, te pido discreción.

_El sly soltó un bufido y rió._

- Creo que si hubieran querido discreción no estarían dando semejante espectáculo donde cualquiera pudo verlos.

- Bueno, eso es cierto. – _dijo un tanto sonrojada_ - Pero tú debes de saber que hay ciertos momentos en que…

- Por favor, no me vengas con aquello de "las aves y las abejas". Para tu información no me interesa oír sobre tu vida sexual.

_Rose sintió que su sangre hervía. ¿Quién pensaría que detrás de esa fachada de sofisticación y serenidad se encontraba oculto un perfecto imbécil?_

- No tienes porqué hablarme así. – _dijo lo más calmada que pudo, pero sintió como unas lágrimas de rabia se asomaban por sus ojos._

- Pues si no quieres que lo haga no entres en detalles. Por lo demás, no es necesario que digas nada, no tengo la menor intención de divulgar su romance por todo Hogwarts.

_La pelirroja respiró tranquila. Bien, al menos no diría nada._

- Gracias, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- No me pedirás nada a cambio, ¿cierto?

Una cínica – _pero no por ello menos atractiva_ – sonrisa cruzó el rostro del rubio.

- Has leído demasiadas novelas románticas, ¿no crees?

- No te entiendo.

- Yo soy el que no entiende porqué crees que querría chantajearte, ¿qué crees que podría querer yo de ti?

- Sólo pregunté porque me pareció sospechoso que no pidieras nada a cambio. – _dijo la chica nerviosamente, jugando con unos mechones de su cabello. Se veía avergonzada._

_Scorpius rodeó el árbol donde ella se encontraba recargada y puso las palmas de sus manos al lado de la cabeza de la gryffindor. Estaba acorralada._

- ¿Preferirías que te pidiera un beso? – _preguntó él acercando su rostro al de la pelirroja. Ella cerró los ojos y el sly pensó que iba a ceder, pero pocos centímetros antes de que alcanzara sus labios Rose giró la cabeza._

_El rubio sólo logró rozar ligeramente sus labios con la mejilla de la chica. Luego se apartó._

- Jamás había visto a una gryffindor tan cobarde.

- ¡No soy cobarde! – _Gritó ofendida_ – es que sabía que sólo estabas alardeando.

- No Weasley, yo nunca bromeo. – _sonrió apartándose un poco más de ella_ – Ahora que si te sientes en deuda por mi silencio, entonces hagamos un trato: algún día yo te pediré una cosa y tu debes hacerla sin rechistar, así quedaremos a mano.

- Sabía que habría un chantaje.

- En realidad no pensaba pedirte nada, pero fuiste tú la que me dio la idea.

_Rose se maldijo así misma por ser tan boquifloja._

- Bien, ya que arreglamos el asunto. ¿Te importaría buscar el ingrediente que necesitamos para la poción? Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

- Si, claro. Vamos…

_Por alguna razón mientras veía caminar a Scorpius frente a ella un fuerte miedo la atacó. Temía haber hecho un pacto con el demonio, y peor aún: se había sentido tentada por él. _

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, es más…ya no pido que me crean **:P** pero en verdad no pude actualizar antes, el motivo de siempre: la universidad (tareas, exámenes, trabajos, exposiciones… **:S**)

Antes que nada agradezco su infinita paciencia y su apoyo constante (¡mil gracias!), también por todos los comentarios que me dan, les aseguro que son de gran utilidad para saber que tal va el fic y que detalles debo pulir; además me hacen muy feliz **;D**

En fin…no prometo nada, jajaja… actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible. Los espero en el próximo capítulo **:D** y de antemano gracias por los reviews que dejarán, recuerden que todos y cada uno de sus comentarios me alegran el día.

Besos de cereza para todos, bye.

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

1.- Los espero en el foro "Príncipes de Hogwarts" (el link está en mi profile)

2.-** Muchas gracias a:** Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Giselle Lestrange, Istel, Diluz, Natha, CaR, Barcelo, Maromeh, dark.x.witch, y sol potter black **por sus preciosos comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

"_**Recuerda: los reviews no muerden"**_


	6. Recuerdos del primer amor

**Ironía**

**06**

"_Cuando William Cabott conoció a Rose Weasley supo que su mundo había cambiado para siempre …"_

_Se conocieron un caluroso día de verano, durante una reunión de ex-alumnos de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más prestigioso del mundo mágico. Los padres de ambos habían tenido la genial idea de llevar a sus hijos a la velada y, al ser los únicos niños en el lugar, había resultado inevitable su encuentro._

"Estoy aburrido" - _le había dicho él. _

"Yo también" - _respondió aquella niña, mirándolo detenidamente con los ojos más azules que él había visto en toda su vida. Era realmente preciosa._

"¿Jugamos?" - _preguntó tímidamente. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a jugar con una "niña", pero estaba realmente desesperado por tener un poco de diversión._

_Ella se encogió de hombros y respondió con un despreocupado _"Ok".

"¿Y cómo te llamas?"

"Rose, ¿y tú?"

"William, pero mejor dime Will"

"Me gusta más" - _había dicho ella sonriéndole._

"A mí también"

_Una hora después ya eran los mejores amigos. _

_

* * *

__Es sorprendente lo increíblemente fácil que es hacer amigos cuando se es niño. Sin tomar en cuenta de cosas que en realidad son completamente irrelevantes, como: el status social, la raza, religión, pasatiempo o equipo de quidditch favorito. Al crecer te vuelves más "selectivo" con tus amistades y se desperdician muchas oportunidades de relacionarse con personas maravillosas._

_Afortunadamente ese no fue el caso de Will. El ser amigo de Rose Weasley tenía muchas ventajas, una de las principales era que jamás se sentía sólo, pues la numerosa (y ruidosa) familia de ella siempre estaba por los alrededores para alegrarle el día, bien podía sostener interminables discusiones sobre quidditch con James y Albus, que pasar la tarde entera en la habitación de Hugo jugando videojuegos._

_Otra de las ventajas era que a la hora de los exámenes Rose era la mejor maestra. Si ella le ayudaba tenía garantizado obtener una buena nota, sobretodo en Aritmancia (que definitivamente no era su fuerte); además - _por si esto fuera poco _- ella tenía un poder especial para convertir lo bueno en malo y generar buena suerte donde no la había - _al menos en lo que a él se refería. _En otras palabras: Rose Weasley era un amuleto. El más precioso._

_Pero siempre había sido sólo eso "un amuleto". Acudía a ella cuando quería que su equipo de quidditch ganara, o cuando tenía un recital de piano y no quería decepcionar a sus padres. Ella le daba suerte, y eso era todo. _

_Sus padres eran conocidos de los padres de Rose, de entre todos los Potter's y Weasley's del mundo ella era su favorita. Su primera y mejor amiga. Sólo eso._

_A pesar de lo bien que conocía las muchas virtudes de la pelirroja, e incluso después de algunos años conviviendo con ella en Gryffindor, nunca la había considerado seriamente como un prospecto de novia. ¿Rose, su novia? ¡que locura!_

_

* * *

__**Pero un día de invierno algo cambió**__**.** _

_Era la víspera de navidad. Ese año había decidido pasar sus vacaciones de invierno en casa en vez de quedarse en Hogwarts, y por azares destino su madre se había empeñado en que la acompañara al servicio religioso que se ofrecía con motivo de las festividades, él sin duda prefería quedarse en casa ayudando a su padre a decorar la fachada con luces, pero algo en el rostro de Melanie Cabott le decía que no aceptaría una negativa por parte de su hijo, así que a regañadientes acepto ir._

_Para su sorpresa el recinto se encontraba atiborrado de conocidos, sobre todo amigos del colegio. A lo lejos se divisaban las pelirrojas cabelleras de los Weasley, sentados cerca del altar; también lograba divisar las alborotadas cabelleras castañas de Hugo y su madre, pero era extraño que no lograra localizar a Rose. Allí debía estar._

_Las personas comenzaron a tomar sus lugares. Su madre y él quisieron encontrar un lugar cerca de los Wesley o de los Potter, pero les fue imposible debido a la multitud, de modo que se sentaron unas cuatro filas más atrás._

_El servicio comenzó. Él prestó poca atención al sermón, pues seguía buscando con la mirada a Rose. Se estaba impacientando ¿dónde rayos se encontraba?_

_De repente, algo extraño pasó. Todo quedó en silencio, aun más callado de lo que ya estaba durante el sermón. Detrás de una cortina se asomaron los rostros de una docena de jóvenes vestidos de blanco, en medio de todos ellos estaba Rose. La podría haber distinguido a un kilómetro de distancia, con ese cabello color fuego y sus brillantes ojos azules destellando. Tenía unas partituras entre las manos._

_El coro que la acompañaba empezó a emitir un suave y agradable murmullo, era una melodía muy hermosa. Rose empezó a cantar a capela "Oh holy night", al principio lo hizo tímidamente, pero después se desinhibió por completo. Cuando llegó a la parte de "the angel voices…Oh night divine, oh night when Christ was born" el público entero contuvo la respiración. Estaba maravillosa. Realmente tenía la voz y el aspecto de un ángel._

_Fue entonces cuando William Cabott se dio cuenta que Rose no era como las demás chicas. No, ella era especial. Magia pura. Eso era Rose Weasley. _

_

* * *

__Ese mismo día - mientras su madre conversaba con los padres de Rose y el resto de los chicos hacía una guerra de bolas de nieve - él la esperó en la parte trasera de la iglesia, donde sabía que ella saldría. Tenía que hablar con ella, aunque ni él mismo sabía con certeza lo que iba a decir._

_La pelirroja fue la última en salir. Cuando la vio salir aún vestida de blanco y frotando sus manos para darse calor, sintió un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo única y especial que era?_

_- _¡Rose! - la llamó a lo lejos.

_- _Will - _susurró mientras corría hacia él _- no sabía que seguías aquí. Creí que no alcanzaría a verte. Gracias por venir.

- No sabía que cantaras, lo haces muy bien.

- ¿En serio te gustó? - _preguntó emocionada._

- Sí, mucho. – _dijo_ _él rodeando un árbol y aventajando su paso al de ella._

- Gracias, en realidad estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca había cantado en público, pero mis amigos me lo pidieron y quise hacerles el favor.

_Se preguntó si entre los amigos de la chica se encontraba uno lo suficientemente atractivo como para que la "reina del hielo" aceptara actuar frente a tantas personas. Una sensación fría y letal lo inundó, como si quisiera matar a alguien, sólo que no sabía a quien, posiblemente al desconocido que le estaba robando a Rose._

_Vaya, ya pensaba en ella como si fuera de su propiedad. Estaba celoso. Eso no era nada bueno._

- ¿Y que piensas hacer mañana? –_ preguntó de pronto._

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita? –_ bromeó Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro, el tipo de gesto que decía "no te estoy tomando en serio"_

_Él odio ese gesto. Por primera vez en toda su vida deseaba que una chica lo tomara en serio._

- ¿Y si así fuera? _– la acorraló. _

- Debes estar bromeando…

- No, nunca he hablado más en serio.

_La beso. Fue inevitable. Un impulso, no…una necesidad. Fue todo lo que él pudo haber imaginado y más: algo único, especial…mágico. Justo como Rose. _

- ¿Porqué hiciste eso? –_ preguntó ella en cuanto logró recuperar el aliento. Estaba completamente sonrojada, pero parecía extrañamente complacida. _

_No tenía explicaciones, simplemente deseaba hacerlo. Necesitaba sentirla._

- Yo…no lo sé. –_ Respondió azorado – Pero…quiero volver a probar._

_Volvió a besarla una y otra vez, mientras ella le respondía con el mismo entusiasmo. Entonces lo supo. Era ella. Siempre había sido ella. _

- Más te vale que nunca dejes que otro chico te toque.

- ¿Es eso una advertencia? –_ rió la pelirroja mientras abrazaba su torso y se refugiaba en el pecho de él._

- Si. ¿Crees que me gustaría ver a mi novia con otro?

- ¿Tu novia? –_ repitió ella incrédula._

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? –_ preguntó con cierto nerviosismo._

_En verdad deseaba que ella aceptara._

- ¿Tú que crees?_ – respondió acariciando su rostro y besándolo de nuevo._

_

* * *

__Will sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido un año atrás, cuando había empezado a salir con Rose Weasley. A pesar de los problemas por los que habían pasado y de que ella no deseaba dar a conocer su noviazgo, no se arrepentía de nada. La amaba, y si estaba en su mano hacerla feliz lo haría a como diera lugar._

_Y eso era justo lo que iba a decirle al imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy._

**Continuará****…**

**N/A:** Tardé años en actualizar, de verdad lo siento, es sólo que en verdad me fue imposible actualizar antes **:(** pero ya saben lo que dicen "siempre es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso" **:D**

De nuevo agradezco su enorme paciencia y apoyo constante; además de los comentarios que me dan pues son de gran utilidad para mí y me hacen muy feliz **;D**

Espero con impaciencia sus reviews, recuerden que todos sus comentarios me son muy útiles, así que no dejen de opinar sobre lo que les gusta y lo que no, o que detalles debería pulir. Agradeceré cualquier observación respecto al fic, cualquier felicitación o tomatazo, jajaja **;D**

Besos de cereza para todos, hasta pronto.

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

1.- Los espero en el foro "Príncipes de Hogwarts" y también en mi Blog (los links están en mi profile).

2.-** Muchas gracias a:** Kari Uchiyama, Nanis, Susy Snape, Andrii, Car=), Giselle Lestrange, Istel y sol potter black **por sus interesantes comentarios del capítulo anterior, en verdad me alegraron mucho sus observaciones.**

"_**Recuerda: los reviews no muerden**__**"**_


End file.
